1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device provided with a multi-touch screen or an electronic device that connects to a multi-touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as portable game devices, PDA's (Personal Digital Assistant), and the like have become widely used. In recent years, multifunctional electronic devices such as smartphones have been introduced in which functions of portable phones, PDA's, and the like are put together into one.
Electronic devices having touch panels provide an excellent user interface that allows the user to operate intuitively. For example, commonly-used interfaces include user interfaces and the like that allow a content image displayed in a thumbnail form to be tapped using a finger so as to display the content image on the entire panel or that allow a display image to be scrolled by tracing the surface of a panel using a finger. In recent years, electronic devices have also been introduced that are provided with a multi-touch screen having a function of detecting a plurality of concurrently-touched points, and user interfaces have also been put into practical use that allow a display image to be zoomed in (enlarged) or zoomed out (reduced) by a pinch operation by the user.
[patent document No. 1] US Patent Application No. 2002-0112018
Large-capacity memories allow electronic devices to record many content files in the memories. When the user transfers content files to another electronic device, the user selects a plurality of content files to be transferred from a list of content displayed on a display of the electronic device so as to transfer the selected content files all at once. Therefore, the development of a user interface has been desired that allows the user to efficiently select content files, particularly, when there is a large number of items of content.